1. Field
The present invention relates to a universal charging dock with a wall mount for charging devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smartphones, have accessories, such as charging docks, which are specific to each mobile device model. “Universal” charging docks currently available are relatively large in size and are not compatible with every device to be truly “universal.” Current charging docks achieve universal compatibility through interchangeable modules which are device-specific. Separate pieces specific to each mobile device must be purchased. When a different mobile device is used, another specific module is required. Under these circumstances, the charging docks are not truly “universal.”
Thus, there is a need for true universal compatibility with a wide selection of mobile devices to dock the mobile device and charge its battery at the same time without requiring device-specific modules.